religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Evangelie van Maria Magdalena
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het Evangelie van Maria Magdalena, één van de apocriefe evangeliën werd in 1896 in Caïro gevonden maar pas in 1955 gepubliceerd. Het bestaan ervan was reeds bekend rond 300, toen bisschoppen het beschouwden als een vervalsing. Beschrijving Het huidige bekende evangelie van Maria Magdalena dateert uit de vijfde eeuw (behoudens twee fragmentjes van rond 300). Maria Magdalena komt in deze tekst voor als een van de volgelingen van Jezus. Zij vertelt dat zij Jezus heeft ontmoet in een visioen en dat hij haar geheime leringen heeft onthuld. Er brandt onder de discipelen een ruzie los over haar autoriteit als vrouw en leerling. Met name Petrus valt haar fel aan, vooral omdat wordt gezegd dat Jezus haar meer liefhad dan de andere leerlingen. Voor de studie van de gnostiek is deze tekst van groot belang, omdat ze een beschrijving bevat van de reis van de ziel na de dood langs de Archonten. Helaas is slechts een deel daarvan overgeleverd, maar niettemin geeft wat rest een goede indruk van de opvattingen in de gnostiek over de hemelvaart van de menselijke ziel na de dood. De Archonten zijn de bestuurders van het aardse noodlot. Hun doel is de menselijke ziel gevangen te houden tijdens haar aardse verblijf. De Archonten zetelen op de planeten, op elke planeet één. Na de dood, zo beschrijft het Evangelie van Maria Magdalena, passeert de ziel de planeetsferen. Bij elke planeet zal een Archont proberen haar tegen te houden. Lukt dat, dan moet de ziel opnieuw incarneren in een aards leven. De Archont zal proberen de ziel tegen te houden door haar vast te grijpen bij een zielengewaad. Maar als de ziel over de juiste gnosis beschikt, zal ze bij elke planeet de juiste magische woorden weten uit te spreken. De Archont zal achterblijven met het lege zielengewaad en de ziel zal haar reis kunnen vervolgen. Wanneer de ziel zo al haar zielengewaden achterlaat, zal ze tenslotte met haar naakte wezenskern, voorbij de planeetsferen, verenigd worden met de goddelijke eenheid. Het Evangelie van Maria Magdalena vertelt enkele twistgesprekken tussen de ziel en een Archont. Het is wel geopperd dat er een parallel bestaat tussen de reis langs de Archonten en de vertelling van Lucas 8:2, waarin Maria Magdalena door Jezus werd bevrijd van zeven duivelse geesten. Deze opvatting is omstreden (zie verder gnostiek). Dit evangelie, en de rol van leerling van Jezus die Maria Magdalena daarin speelt, kwam onder de aandacht van het grote publiek door de roman De Da Vinci Code van Dan Brown. De stellingen in het boek, waaronder dat Maria Magdalena de echtgenote van Jezus was, zijn als onwetenschappelijke speculatie bestempeld. In de loop van de geschiedenis werd zij door de gevestigde waarden soms aangezien als een vrouw van lichte zeden; dit berustte echter op een misverstand. Zij zou door paus Gregorius de Grote in 591 tijdens een preek in San Clemente verwisseld zijn met een andere Maria. Het standpunt over Maria Magdalena als zondige vrouw is door de Rooms-katholieke Kerk in 1969 nader gepreciseerd. De vondst van de tekst In 1896 kreeg de Duitse geleerde C. Reinhardt door een antiekhandelaar enkele papyrus-bladen te koop aangeboden, geschreven in de Koptische taal. Het waren fragmenten uit het Evangelie van Maria Magdalena. De antiekhandelaar wist weinig te vertellen over de herkomst van deze geschriften. De bladen werden overgebracht naar een museum te Berlijn. Het bevindt zich nu in het Ägyptisches Museum aldaar, Papyrussammlung SMB Inv.-Nr. P8502. In 1912 wilde men de tekst uitgeven, maar door een overstroming in de drukkerij gebeurde dat niet. Daarna ontstond een oponthoud door de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Pas in 1955 werd deze zogenaamde Berlijnse Codex gepubliceerd. In 1938 ontdekte men enkele verzen van dit evangelie in een collectie papyrusrollen, geschreven in het Grieks. In 1945 werden in Egypte de Nag Hammadi-geschriften gevonden. Daarbij was ook een deel van het evangelie naar Maria Magdalena. Dit werd in 1977 uitgegeven. Opvallend is dat alle fragmenten hun herkomst hebben in Egypte. Waarschijnlijk zijn twee gevonden fragmenten in de derde eeuw en een (het grootste deel) in de vijfde eeuw op schrift gesteld. Het oorspronkelijke evangelie moet dus van vroegere datum zijn. Geleerden gaan er nu van uit dat het oorspronkelijke evangelie dateert uit de tweede of derde eeuw, na de tijd van het Evangelie naar Johannes. De oorspronkelijke tekst was waarschijnlijk in het Grieks gesteld; hiervan zijn de twee fragmenten uit de 3e eeuw bewaard gebleven. De inhoud van het oorspronkelijke evangelie wijkt af van de vijfde-eeuwse Koptische versie. Aangenomen wordt dat het evangelie het auteurschap aan Maria Magdalena wil toeschrijven, ook al spreekt de tekst zelf steeds over Maria en nooit over Maria Magdalena. De tekst De pagina's 1–6 ontbreken. Pagina's 7–10 ...zal de materie vernietigd worden of niet? De Verlosser zei: "alle naturen, alle vormen en alle schepselen bestaan in en met elkaar en ze zullen weer teruggevoerd worden tot hun eigen wortel. Want de natuur van de materie kan zichzelf slechts tot haar eigen natuur terugvoeren. Wie oren heeft om te horen, die hore!" Petrus vroeg hem: "omdat u ons alles heeft uitgelegd, zeg ons nu nog dit: wat is de zonde van de wereld?" De Verlosser zei: "Zonde bestaat niet. Maar het zijn jullie die de zonde maken, namelijk wanneer jullie doen wat in wezen gelijk staan aan overspel, dat wat men de "zonde" noemt. Daarom is het goed in jullie midden gekomen, naar het wezen van iedere natuur, om deze weer in zijn wortel te herstellen." Toen ging hij voort en zei : "daarom worden jullie ziek en sterven jullie, omdat jullie houden van wat jullie misleidt. Wie het vatten kan, vatte het! De materie gaf geboorte aan een begeerte die haar gelijke niet kent omdat zij is uitgegaan van iets tegennatuurlijks. Zo heerst er verwarring in het gehele lichaam. Daarom heb ik jullie gezegd: heb goede moed. En als jullie moedeloos zijn, vat toch moed tegenover de verschillende vormen van de natuur. Wie oren heeft om te horen, die hore ! Toen de Gezegende dit gezegd had, groette hij hen allen met de woorden: Vrede zij met jullie, Breng mijn Vrede voort. Let erop dat jullie niemand misleiden door te zeggen "zie hier", of "zie daar" want de Zoon der Mensen verblijft in jullie binnenste. Volg hem! Die hem zoeken zullen hem vinden. Ga zo heen en verkondig het evangelie van het Koninkrijk. Leg geen andere bepaling op dan die welke ik jullie heb gesteld. En vaardig geen wet uit zoals de wetgever, opdat jullie daar geen gevangenen van worden". Toen hij dit gezegd had, ging hij heen. Zij echter waren bedroefd. Ze huilden heftig en zeiden: "Hoe moeten we naar de heidenen gaan en het evangelie van het Koninkrijk van de Zoon des Mensen prediken? Als hij al niet werd gespaard, hoe zal men ons dan sparen? Toen stond Maria Magdalena op en zij kuste hen allen en zei tegen haar broeders: "Huil niet, wees niet bedroefd en twijfel niet, want zijn genade zal geheel met jullie zijn en jullie behoeden. Laten we liever zijn grootheid prijzen, want hij heeft ons voorbereid en ons tot mens gemaakt.' Toen Maria dit zei richtten zij hun harten op het Goede. En ze begonnen de woorden van de Verlosser te bespreken. Petrus zei tegen Maria : "Zuster, we weten dat de Verlosser meer van jou gehouden heeft dan van de andere vrouwen. Zeg ons de woorden van de Verlosser zoals jij je die herinnert, die jij kent maar wij niet kennen en die we ook nog niet hebben gehoord." Maria antwoordde en zei : "Wat voor jullie verborgen is zal ik jullie bekendmaken" en ze begon hun het volgende te vertellen: "Ik, zei ze, ik zag de Heer in een visioen, en ik zei tegen hem: 'Heer, ik zie u vandaag in een visioen'. Hij antwoordde en sprak tot mij: "Gezegend ben je dat niet wankelt bij mijn aanblik. Want waar het bewustzijn is, daar is de schat." Ik vroeg hem: "Heer, ziet hij, die een visioen heeft, nu met de ziel of met de geest?" De Verlosser antwoordde en sprak: "Hij ziet noch met de ziel noch met de geest, maar met het bewustzijn, dat tussen de twee in ligt. Zo is het dat hij een visioen waarneemt en het is...... Hier ontbreken de pagina's 11–14 van het oorspronkelijke handschrift. Pagina's 15–19 :.....(ontbreken woorden)....het. :En de Begeerte zei: :"Ik heb je niet omlaag zien gaan, :maar nu zie ik je omhooggaan. :Waarom lieg je? :Want je hoort bij mij!" :De Ziel antwoordde en zei: :"Ik heb jou gezien :maar jij zag mij niet, :noch herkende je mij. :Je hebt mij als kleding gediend :en je kende mij niet" :Toen ze dat gezegd had ging ze met grote vreugde weg. :Toen kwam ze bij de derde macht, :die Onwetendheid genoemd wordt. :Deze wilde de ziel uithoren: :"Waarheen ben je op weg? :In slechtheid ben je vastgehouden en :je bent onderworpen aan mijn oordeel!" :Maar de ziel zei: :"waarom oordeel je over mij :terwijl ik niet geoordeeld heb. :Ik werd vastgehouden :hoewel ik niets vastgehouden heb. :Ik werd niet herkend :Maar ik heb wel herkend dat het Al opgelost zal worden :zowel de aardse dingen als de hemelse" :Toen de ziel zo de derde macht was voorbijgekomen, :steeg ze verder omhoog en zag de vierde macht. :Deze had zeven gedaanten: :De eerste vorm is de duisternis :De tweede de begeerte :De derde de onwetendheid :De vierde de prikkel van de dood :De vijfde is het koninkrijk van het vlees :De zesde is de domme wijsheid van het vlees :De zevende is de vertoornde wijsheid. :Dat zijn de zeven heerschappijen van de Toorn. :Ze vroegen de ziel: :"Vanwaar kom je, moordenaares; :en waarheen ben je op weg, :jij die de ruimte bedwong?" :En de ziel antwoordde en sprak: :"Wat mij bindt is gedood :en wat mij omringt is overwonnen :Mijn begeerte heeft opgehouden te bestaan :en de onwetendheid is gestorven :In een wereld ben ik bevrijd :uit een andere wereld :en in een beeld :door een beeld van boven, :want de boeien der vergetelheid :hebben een tijdelijke duur. :Vanaf dit ogenblik af :zal ik de rust ontvangen, :los van het tijdsverloop van de eon; :in zwijgen" :Toen Maria dit had gezegd, zweeg ze, :want tot zover had de Verlosser met haar gesproken. :Maar Andreas nam het woord en zei tegen de broeders: :"zeg eens, wat denken jullie over wat zij gezegd heeft? :Ikzelf geloof niet dat de Verlosser dit heeft gezegd, :want het is duidelijk dat het afwijkende ideeën zijn." :Petrus nam het woord en sprak over dezelfde dingen :Hij vroeg hun over de Verlosser: :"Zou hij werkelijk buiten ons om en niet openlijk met een vrouw gesproken :hebben? Moeten wij ons soms omkeren en allemaal naar haar luisteren? :Heeft hij aan haar de voorkeur gegeven boven ons?" :Toen huilde Maria en zei tegen Petrus: :"Mijn broeder Petrus, wat denk je? Denk je dat ik het zelf in mijn hart :bedacht heb of dat ik leugens vertel over de Verlosser?" :Levi nam het woord en zei tegen Petrus: :"Petrus, jij bent altijd zo heetgebakerd! :En nu zie ik weer dat je redetwist met deze vrouw als met tegenstanders. :Als de Verlosser haar waardig bevonden heeft, :wie ben jij dan om haar te verwerpen? :Zeer zeker kende de Verlosser haar erg goed en :daarom heeft hij van haar meer gehouden dan van ons. :We moesten ons eerder schamen en ons bekleden :met de volkomen Mens en hem in onszelf verwerven, :zoals hij ons heeft opgedragen, en het evangelie verkondigen. :En laten we daarbij geen andere bepaling of wet opleggen :dan wat de Verlosser gezegd heeft. :Toen Levi dit gezegd had, :maakten ze zich op om te verkondigen en te prediken. Externe links * Nederlandse vertaling categorie:Apocrief boek categorie:Gnosticisme Categorie:Evangelie